This invention relates to agricultural sprayers and spray tanks and, more particularly, to an apparatus for providing so-called fast hitch tractor side mounting of spray tanks.
Heretofore, it has been known to secure spray tanks, as used for agricultural spraying, to the opposite sides of a tractor, in contradistinction to trailer-mounted or rear-hitch mounting of spray tanks. This allows the tractor to carry the weight of the spray tank centrally while permitting it to pull other implements such as disc-harrows, plows, etc.
Previous spray tank side-mounting arrangements have made use of large transverse support beams which extend under the tractor and are secured to the frame of the tractor. Spray tanks upon tank-carrying saddles are then secured to the beams. All of this requires difficult manhandling and wrestling with various heavy pieces which must be first lifted into position and then secured for installation. Upon removal, one is again confronted with the need of difficult, burdensome, and awkward handling of various pieces.
In one prior art arrangement, it has been possible to leave a spray tank mounted to one end of such beam or beams, leaving the opposite ends free to permit sliding through bracket members, a spray tank must then be secured to the opposite beam end. For removal, one spray tank must be removed before the beam or beams. Hence, installation and removal are awkward and time consuming.
Not necessarily typical of the prior art arrangements for side mounting of spray tanks on tractors but, nevertheless, representative of the difficulties attendant such prior art are the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,488,061 (Hansen et al); 3,900,201 (Johnson et al); and 4,149,734 (Sylvester et al). Of these, Hansen et al is well representative of an arrangement requiring awkward handling of individual spray tank mounting and support members.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for fast hitch tractor side mounting of agricultural spray tanks or the like.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such apparatus which allows spray tanks to be rapidly and quickly secured to and subsequently removed from the opposite sides of a tractor.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such apparatus for obviating the manhandling and wrestling of heavy spray tanks and various awkward, heavy frame components.
A related object of the invention is to provide such apparatus permitting spray tanks to be selectively attached to and removed from a carry-through structure which is intended for relatively permanent securement to a tractor to the frame beneath said tractor.
Another object of the invention is to provide such apparatus including spray tanks and tank-carrying frames, which can be quickly connected to the carry-through structure, to be easily and quickly rolled into position at the opposite sides of the tractor.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such apparatus wherein the spray tanks and tank-carrying frames may remain secured together at all times and can be stored separate from the tractor in readiness for rapid attachment to the tractor.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of such apparatus wherein the tank-carrying frame can be optimally positioned relative to structure of the tractor for providing clearance, convenient orientation, and/or for preventing interference with access to, or operation of, tractor components.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of such apparatus which allows a single tank to be carried by the tractor on one side thereof.
Another object of the invention is the provision of such apparatus which securely and safely mounts spray tanks on opposite sides of the tractor and permits carrying same under rough field conditions without permitting the tank to shift relative to the tank-carrying frame.
Another object of the invention is the provision of such apparatus which provides a tank-carrying frame which can be carried by a three-point hitch to the rear of the tractor, rather than at the side.
Among still other objects of the invention are the provision of apparatus of the character stated which not only is strong, tough, and reliable but also highly effective in use, yet is economically manufacturable.